Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 7 \\ 2 & 1 & 3 \\ 3 & 6 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 2 & 3 \\ 8 & 1 & 6 \\ 7 & 3 & 9\end{array}\right]$